


In the solem light

by starlitprince



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Developing Relationship, Fallen Angel Sakasaki Natsume, First pairing can be read platonic or romantic, Gen, Guardian Angel Harukawa Sora, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Second is intended romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitprince/pseuds/starlitprince
Summary: As some step forward, some step back.Sora is determined to pair his charge with his crush, Natsume's intentions aren't as clear.Tsumugi just wants to express his feelings and gain some confidence. Rei comes along for the ride and whatever it leads too.Rain encases the globe.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei, Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 11





	In the solem light

Rain steadily fell down upon the earth as the sun reached the end of its journey. Pounding footsteps disturbed the puddles as gaggles of students tried to outrun the drops or catch up to their friends possessing the safety of an umbrella. 

A slight student pondered the downpour while watching his peers leave the building. The third year seemed to have forgotten his own umbrella. He sighed as he tried to think of anyone who could share him one, but it was a difficult task. 

While he was lost in thought, a smaller figure floated above him, gently encased in golden light that prevented the harsh rain from touching his skin. He looked a little crestfallen as the student was burdened. “Of all days to forget an umbrella huh…” He watched as the student seemed to be enveloped in a somber dark blue. 

Neither seemed to notice a figure in the background, twirling what looked like a weathered umbrella, hiding in the shadows and watching the scene with interest. 

While the three figures were wrapped up in thought, a fourth approached from behind. His eyes lit up as he saw the student standing alone. The two watching also seemed to perk up upon the other students' arrival. Both seemed hopeful.

The student politely greeted the newcomer, “Rei, nice to see you. I thought you left already.”   
  


“Oh Tsumugi… I found myself awakening because of the later hour and the refreshing darkness. It seems the rain has caused this delightful change in atmosphere.” Rei looked out towards the increasing downfall. 

Tsumugi nodded in acceptance before remembering his very predicament, “You wouldn’t happen to have an umbrella on you would you?” questioning his classmate. 

Rei shook his head in resignation, “I’m afraid not. I wasn’t expecting such a vicious rainfall today. I must resign myself to waiting such a predicament out.”

The figure in the shadows let out a snigger as both students found themselves in trouble. The figure above them caught the sound, eyes darting where a figure enveloped in a red haze became more clear. 

While the students chatted about what to do during such a wait, the figure emerged from the shadows as he dropped the weathered umbrella in the area behind him whistling as it melted into the darkness. 

“Master- I mean, Nastume! “ He huffed as he stood his ground, “Of course you would complete such a flawless scheme.”

As he stepped in the paltry light the figure was revealed, he had a dark haze protecting him, not too dissimilar from the others. “Sora, you should really work not complimenting the one sabotaging your plan.” He sighed as he watched the two students huddle together under the school’s entrance.

Sora tilted his head before agreeing,”That’s true. But it is hard when you were my mentor for so long.” He pouts in frustration, “It doesn’t make it any easier. My mentor is now the one trying to lead the one I'm guiding into misery!”

Natsume smiled at the younger before shrugging, “Think of it as a learning experience. How else to prove your worth then beat your mentor at his own schemes?” He agilely brushed past Sora and walked behind Tsumugi. 

“Plus something about this charge of yours really gets my fingers itching. Something of this level doesn’t even come close to what you should be expecting in the future.” 

The guardian angel sighed, “So you’re telling me that if I can’t even handle this much…?”

“Then you should give up already!” Nastume finished the thought and nodded, “Maybe you should give up and come back to study under me.”

“No way.”

As the supernatural pair continued their bickering, Rei and Tsumigi continued their idle conversation. 

“Oh you wound me Tsumigi. To treat a upperclassmen as such.” Rei dramatically placed his hand near his heart, slumping against the wall. 

Tsumugi shook his head. “I don’t see such a person out here.”

Rei bemoaned further before flashing a sly grin at his classmate, “But you’re just the same as this forgetful old man, showing up with no umbrella. Our strange fate as elders must have caused this.”

Tsumugi Rolled his eyes and continued glancing around. Being left alone with Rei in particular proved difficult. While he might be socially aware, and can sense the budding feelings between them, he never really felt deserving of his seniors friendship. 

He knew lately, with the gentle push of others, he tried to see things differently. But his feelings remained stubbornly the same when it came to Rei. He wasn’t entirely sure why. But something about going deeper told him he would do something he couldn’t take back. There wasn’t really fear of regret, but more of unknown. There was also the terrifying possibility all these feelings were being forced upon his senior, and him causing him to go through the misery of unrequited feelings. He didn’t like it. 

As he shook himself out of his thoughts, he noticed something strange. A strange, random trickle of sunlight seemed to be hitting his eyes. 

Looking upward, he didn’t see any parting of the clouds, but the light still premenating into their hiding space.

Looking further into the light, he felt a surge of confidence. Similar to a gentle hand pushing him into action. Oh he could definitely feel his anxiety clawing him back as well. But the twinkle of amusement in Rei’s eyes made it hard to resist. 

“Senior…” He started, tilting his head towards Rei. His companion looked toward him, his attention on him. “I think the rain has lessened. Perhaps we could make it to the station without much trouble.”

Rei looked out from their shelter and brightened, “So it seems! Ah, I was so caught up I didn’t notice such a fact. Let us go before the sunlight braces the clouds.” 

Tsumugi breathed deeply before grabbing Rei’s hand in his own and began hurriedly tugging him along towards the station. And if his lips twitched upwards in satisfaction when his Senior tightened the hold, that was of no consequence. 

Loud cheering was unheard of the two below, but Natsume rolled his eyes as he got a front seat to the jubilant display. 

“See, I knew he had it in him! Honestly though,” Sora peeked at Natsume as he floated a slight distance away from him, both of them diligently following the pair. “Your mischief was way more of an opening than a disaster. Sure you aren’t losing your touch Mast-Natsume?” 

The demon waved his hands, “Of course not. I simply cannot best my own pupil so easily.” 

Sora hummed, but diligently noticed Natsume’s aura turning a bit… pink? 

Continuing to prod, “Perhaps Master is not so suited to devilierly after all?”

Natsume huffed, his aura fluttering a bit to an anxious yellow. “You’re overthinking it.” He paused and Sora followed suit, their charge gaining distance from them, the world quieting a little bit. Natsume didn’t turn to face Sora, but one of his hands reached back and ruffled his hair.

Sora flushed but didn’t comment. Natsume pulled back quickly before his aura twisted tightly and he disappeared into smoke and left the realm. Natsume gently touched where his hand had been. “So unfair master.” 

Perhaps it seemed he needed to take his own advice. But not today.  


**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a valentines day event. I apologize for my shoddy characterization...This is actually my first enstars fic entirely. I also feel bad about the length, but I hope you find some joy in it! I really loved this little universe and would love to come back someday. Thank you for inspiring me with your prompts and requests.


End file.
